


Where Do We Go?

by superwholocked_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background Owada Daiya, Background Relationships, Dead Owada Mondo, Depressed Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Minor Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Mondo Owada centric, My First Fanfic, Owada Mondo Swears, THH Spoilers, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, ishimondo - Freeform, let these kids be happy, pompadorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_for_life/pseuds/superwholocked_for_life
Summary: **this fic includes heavy THH spoilers**One by one, the young ultimates died. But where did they go? This is the story of a certain biker who experiences life and the great beyond, with his friends by his side- for the most part.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 22





	1. 1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so please be kind. I hope you enjoy it!!

Mondo felt numb. How else would you feel while staring at the body of a friend, a body you put there yourself? He still had the dumbbell in his hand, subconsciously, clenching it in his fist as he tried to wrap his mind around the scene in front of him. Chihiro was on the ground and they weren’t moving. 

The biker looked down for a moment, and, upon seeing the deadly weapon, gave a shout and dropped it like it had burned him. He felt sick to his core, and the scent of iron suffocating him didn’t help either. ‘Oh god oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck what am I gonna do?’ 

Mondo began to nervously pull at his hair, unable to look at the limo body of Chihiro but unable to leave them alone. Tears sprung in his eyes as he realized what he had to do. ‘I can’t kill anyone else’ he thought, justifying his actions by repeating the mantra until he had finished. Once the excruciating task of rearranging the locker rooms was complete, Mondo allowed himself to sit down and take in what had happened.   
“Oh Chi, I’m so fuckin sorry, I never meant to do a goddamn thing to you. I don’t know what came over me, it’s just no fair-“ he inhaled shakily “Why do I always fuck up? God, I’m so damn stupid, now I’ve got the blood of 2 innocent people on my hands..” 

Mondo couldn’t rip his eyes away from the hacker’s small form, even as tears flooded from his eyes, blurring his vision and the hideous scene before him. When the tears began to slow, he picked himself up and plodded to his room, duffel bags in hand, and the weight of the dumb bell on his soul.


	2. 2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo’s head hurts.

-  
Time had passed. Mondo watched the minutes click by on the clock in his room. He lay there, trying not to make eye contact with the door of his bathroom, where the gym bags were concealed. His head hurt, he realized. ‘I bet Chihiro’s head hurt after you bashed in their skull you fucking coward’ 

Mondo’s thoughts consumed him. He sat up in bed, attempting to shake the thoughts from his head. They still remained, stuck in every crevice of his skull. He couldn’t breathe. And so he did what any emotionally suppressed person would do. He screamed.

Mondo wailed and wailed, for Daiya and the years they had together, everything that they got each other through, and all the things Mondo has had to do on his own. He cried for Michi and the unknown, the horrible scene he saw in the stupid motive video. He wept for Chihiro, their wasted potential, their overflowing strength, all lost because of his childish fit of jealousy. 

And finally, Mondo sobbed for Kiyotaka. Oh god, how would he react when he heard the announcement? Finally Mondo had a real friend, a brother for the first time in a long time, and he completely screwed it up. Some distant part of his mind was thankful for the soundproof walls in his dorm. Mondo slid down the wall, until he was sat on the floor, head in hands. His head really did hurt.  
-  
A few hours later, and Mondo had completely given up on sleep. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Chihiro’s blank stare. When he opened his eyes, they just drifted back to the bathroom with their bags, and he couldn’t handle much of either of those images any longer.  
Mondo stood up with a groan and headed for the door, needing to be anywhere but his room. His hand froze upon the handle, as he wondered where he could go. Water didn’t work at night, and the kitchens were locked, so there wasn’t much to do in that way. The thought of going anywhere near the training rooms made his stomach lurch, and he didn’t want to just walk around. It seemed like there was nothing to do but count down the hours until the morning announcement. Then again he was next door. 

Mondo’s heart leapt into his throat. What would he think? Kiyotaka was very adamant about getting the proper amounts of sleep, exercise, and food, and Mondo doubted he would be pleased to be roused in the middle of the night. What if he asked why he was awake? What if Taka already knew what he had done? What if Mondo accidentally told him and Taka hated him forever and told everyone and-

And Mondo was looking at the outside of Kiyotaka’s door. His hand, inches away from the wood, hesitated. ‘Calm the fuck down, if you knock he probably won’t even hear you and you can just say you tried and go back to your room’ Mondo thought. He inhaled and rapped lightly on the door. Time seemed to stop, just for a little. The silence was deafening. Mondo couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed at the lack of sound when he heard shuffling on the other side and soon the door was swung open, and a bleary eyed hall monster stood on the other side of it.

“Kyoudai? What on earth are you doing up at this hour?”


	3. 3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka knows what to say to his panicked kyoudai

-  
“Kyoudai? What on earth are you doing up at this hour?”

That was certainly a good question. Mondo stood there for a moment before rushing to Kiyotaka’s side and embracing him desperately. Taka stiffened, but quickly returned the gesture. “Hey hey hey, what’s happened? Kyoudai look at me- it’s okay.” Taka raised his hands to Mondo’s shoulders, pushing him away lightly to look at his face. Mondo refused to meet his eyes. “Hey” Kiyotaka led Mondo to his bed, sitting down next to him. “Kyoudai I don’t understand what’s happening. Please tell me what’s going on.” Mondo tried to pull Kiyotaka into him again, avoiding the question but he continued to keep the biker at arms length. 

“Mondo.” He said sternly, causing him to look up at the hall moniter. “It is 4:00 in the morning, a time when all sensible people are asleep. Now I would appreciate it if you would tell me why you and I are awake.” 

Mondo sighed. He couldn’t just tell Taka ‘yeah sorry I’m awake, I’m just being tortured by the image of my dead friend that I killed tonight. Hauling a dead body and setting up a crime scene is a lot of work, ya know?’ So he made up a lie. It felt like he was getting too good at that.  
“I had a really bad dream and I didn’t know what to do. I can leave now if ya wan-“ Mondo was cut off by Taka pushing him on his back and laying his head on his chest. “What the-“ he was cut off yet again by the hall monitor. “Shh. If you think I’m going to let my kyoudai battle these nightmares alone then you’re sadly mistaken. I understand what you’re going through Mondo, and I am here to help! That’s what friends are for, correct?” Kiyotaka said with a fierce grin. ‘Oh if only he knew how little he understood’ Mondo thought bitterly. “Thanks Taka.” Mondo said gratefully. “Naturally Mondo.” Taka replied, squeezing Mondo’s arm reassuringly.

And thus, the room began to fill with silence, interrupted only by soft snores or movements by the teens. Every negative thought in Mondo’s head was being drowned out by the happiness he felt in that moment with his kyoudai. Mondo and Kiyotaka slept well that night, for the last time.


	4. 4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro’s body is discovered, but not the way Mondo anticipated

-  
‘Ding dong big bong’

The two boys jolted awake at the announcement, not realizing or caring how close they were to each other. Kiyotaka was the first to get up, stretching his arms high above his head, his night shirt riding up and exposing his stomach a bit. 

“Well, I hope you slept well last night kyoudai, I know I did! Now, let’s go down and have breakfast with the others, shall we?” Taka expectantly grinned in the direction of the biker. Mondo made no effort to move. He felt sick, his stomach doing somersaults as he began to remember the events of last night. This morning they would all know, and by that night someone would be executed. It had to be him, there was no way he would let them all die, no way he could let Taka die. “Mondo? Are you coming?” Taka asked again, buttoning his uniform shirt. He shook his head. “Yeah I mean, not right now. I’ll be there in a minute, alright?” Mondo glanced up at Taka. “Okay. Are you sure you’re okay, bro?” Taka queried, hand on the door handle. “Yeah. Don’t worry about me, go eat yer breakfast.” Mondo waved him off. 

As Kiyotaka’s footsteps descended down the hallway Mondo’s ill feelings increased tenfold. He knew. That sick build-a-bitch knew everything and he was gonna let everyone tear each other apart for the second time. Mondo flopped back onto Taka’s bed, inhaling deeply through his nose. He knew he had to go out soon but he was desperately trying to savor any moments of peace he could get. Mondo sat up, and started making his way down the hall to meet the others. 

Suddenly, a horrified yell rattled down the hallway, and something in him stopped. They knew. Then that sick tune rang out of the screens lining the halls. Ding dong bing bong. A body has been discovered!

Mondo’s feet carried him all the way to where the others were, and he followed them all the way up to the training rooms. ‘Stay cool stay cool, you’ve never seen this before, don’t be fucking numb but don’t be over the top about it, just be normal’  
Mondo’s inner commands screeched to a stop as he peered through the doorway of the girls locker room. What. The. Actual. Fuck. Was that. He stood there, and all thoughts drained from his head about pretending for his peers as he looked at Chihiro’s tiny body tied up between 2 racks, something written in blood on the wall behind him. What the hell was this supposed to be? He didn’t work this hard on setting up the murder scene for some heartless bitch to come and disrespect Chihiro like this- no way.

Various gasps and exclamations rang around the room. “What the hell is this supposed ta be? Blood lust? Don’t you bastards have any respect left?” Mondo roared, looking around at the others for any sign of guilt- any sign of remorse. The only expression aside from horror was that prick Togami’s smug face. God, how Mondo wanted to rip that off of him and tear him to shreds. 

The only thing stopping him from doing that was a firm hand on his shoulder. Mondo turned around and saw his kyoudai looking right back at him, looking a little green but trying his best to retain his composure. Forget the execution, seeing Kiyotaka so rattled was far more painful than anything Monokuma could think up.

Speak of the bitch, his face lit up the monitor in the room. “Upupupu! As much as I just love looking at the despair on your faces, you’ve got an investigation to get to! This trial is sure to be a doozy, I just can’t wait much longer!” Monokuma’s chilling grin punctuated the statement, and with that, the students began their investigation.


End file.
